


Usagi Birthday

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: ...belated though sorry, A bday fic for Noiz, Gen, M/M, OCs and OOC Charas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: Aoba couldn't make it for his birthday. It's alright, Noiz understand although he didn't like it.After all, a birthday without his love is a torture for him.Lucky him, someone is coming for his rescue (or more like, his birthday's rescue).Warning for OCs and OOC Charas





	Usagi Birthday

**.**

**.**

_"I am really, really sorry, Noiz...."  
_

The strawberry blonde haired man in question simply sighs at that, one hand reached out to loose the tie around his neck. Noiz Wilhelm is in the middle of video call with his 'wife', (Seragaki) Aoba Wilhelm. The said blue haired man is in the middle of working overboard, being trusted with such task. Since tomorrow is actually Noiz's birthday and Aoba obviously won't make it in time, the older man didn't stop apologizing to him once they're on.

"I've told you, it's fine, Aoba." the green eyed man reassured him again, throw his butt to the king size bed that they usually share together ever since they decided to live together. With one hand he unbuttons his suit jacket, then tossed it to nowhere along with his tie and shoes. The endless arguments in multiple meetings he had today had drained him for good, to the point he's too tired to place them where they belonged to. "I understand your circumstances, I can live with it."

 _"But still...."_ the owner of the hazel orbs mumbled, still looked dejected that he couldn't be there for Noiz when he needs it the most. Although he told him that he's fine, he still knew that he preferred for him to be there, especially since it's his birthday. _"...I wish I was there..."_ he pouted, obviously didn't like this turn out of events for them. To think that he had to stay longer because the meeting here had been postponed....

Hearing that, Noiz had to still himself to not saying the things that definitely will make him worried and can't focus to his current job. That would be the last thing that he wants right now. Breathing deep, he pulls himself together before turned to the screen at the dejected look on his lover's face. A small smile find its way to Noiz's lips; no matter how cute Aoba looked like that, he's still going to make him replace that look with something else. "...I know." he replied, shifted a little as the strawberry blonde haired man went to a more comfortable position to talk with his love of life right now. "Don't worry about me, you still have to think for a way to talk fluently in front of so many important people, Aoba."

At that reminder, the blue haired man across the screen let out a loud groan, let his head fall to the desk he's sitting on right now. _"Don't talk about it, Noiz~~"_ he whined out loud, which make Noiz wondered if he's at his hotel room since he done that in the open. Or maybe, he just happen to not care at the moment. _"You know how nervous I am whenever someone brought it up~"_

Noiz let out a small chuckle at that. "I know, Aoba." his chuckle grew in volume when Aoba looked up, throwing him an angry look with pouty mouth and puffy cheeks directed at him. Without his consent and knowing, Noiz instantly took a screenshot of it. How; it's his secret. "Don't worry. You'll make it somehow." he encourages him, the smile on his face become wider when he saw that bright smile that belongs to his beloved.

 _"Yeah..."_ he mumbled, then those hazel eyes sparkled gently as they stared at him. _"...I love you, Noiz. I'll try my best to wrap this up as soon as I can."_

Ignoring the clench in his heart, Noiz smiled back at him. "I love you too, Aoba. Don't push yourself too hard."

The blue haired man laughed at that, and the sound of it is like a sweet melody in his ears, as cheesy as it sounds.

Both of them talked some more before Aoba eventually had to leave. Once the call being cut off, Noiz heaved out a large sigh as he fell back to the bed, felt how it bouncing lightly due to the sudden weight impact. His green eyes quietly traced the ceilings above him as his hands spreads out at his sides. Today, is officially, the worst day for him. Not only that he had to do couple of stressful meetings today, he also had to face the fact that on this special day tomorrow, Aoba isn't there, to be the one that told him 'happy birthday' as the first thing that happened when he opened his eyes and greeted with a sweet kiss. Sure, his family is there, but it's different, when Aoba isn't here, by his side. Slowly, he felt the drowsiness hit him, make his eyelids turned heavier by each seconds that passed. Eventually, he let the sleepiness get the better of him, closed his eyes as he braced the deep slumber. One thought that echoed in his mind as he is basked by his subconsciousness' darkness.

...The bed, is too wide for him alone.

**.**

Judging the annoying ring that probably came from Pseudo Rabbit, it's morning already.

Noiz let out a low groan as he slowly wake up, rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he noted how he slept without changing into his pajamas. Shrugged that fact off tiredly, he rose from the bed and head for the shower to fresh up. But just as he's about to reach for his towel after tossed his shirt carelessly, the door being burst open. Noiz looked barely surprised as he looked over, his green eyes met with the figure of his daughter, Azris.

...Even though he said it... Azris isn't his daughter biologically. One night he and Aoba took her in when she's being abandoned right in front of the mansion's gate. Due to Aoba's soft heart, he can't let such tiny baby all alone like that, and that's the story how they ended up raising her, and naming her 'Azris'. Azris Seragaki-Wilhelm.

"Good morning, Papa!" she cheered out, bright and bubbly as usual. When her topaz eyes blinked, that's when she fully took in Noiz's current condition. "-Oh, you just woke up? Sorry, Papa." the child apologized, simply stood there at the door as her father simply swung the towel over his shoulder. Noiz shook his head at Azris' sudden burst inside the room, signalling that he didn't really mind about it. But upon noticing how Azris is already dressed up neatly make an eyebrow arched questioningly at her. "...What's with the rush this morning, Azris?"

Blinking, Azris looked like she forgot the purpose of barging in in the first place before remembered again. Instantly, a large grin stretched across her face, her topaz eyes closed along with her smile. "We're going out!" she declared, but only being rewarded with Noiz's blank stare towards her. Right now he felt like his brain is processing slowly. before the only thing that he could mutter out in the midst of his confusion is-

"...Huh?"

....

...He didn't know how he managed to get himself into this predicament, but, one thing for sure...

"...We're at an amusement park." He pointed out blankly, simply stand in front of the gigantic buildings and various rides in front of him. He's wearing a simple white polo shirt and blue jeans with dark shoes to match and a simple leather watch for completing his looks. One of his Pseudo Rabbit cube is strapped to his belt hook, just in case. His daughter is wearing a pale green one-piece dress that reached around her knees, along with white Mary Jane flats.

"Yep." Azris retorted, still had a large grin on her face with a proud look on her face. "I managed to get us a free all ride ticket, so we could explore the entire park to our heart's content!" the child explained. From the corner of his eyes, he could see how Smaragd, her green pearl shaped allmate, buried snugly in her peach locks as always. There's something heartwarming when he sees that, as if he really could trust Smaragd to protect her wherever she goes. The tug at his hand snapped him to reality, noticed that his daughter already drags him towards the entry locket. "C'mon, Papa! Those rides aren't going to ride by themselves!" she squealed, looked incredibly excited today. It's not like she isn't, but today is another whole level.

"...I still don't see why we're here in the first place, Azris." he told her as she showed the digital ticket that she managed to get, don't know how, to the locket. To be said, this is a rather infamous amusement park to boot, so how the heck she get the obviously-incredibly-hard-to-get ticket in the first place anyway? She simply looked over her shoulder towards him, and throw out her reason with her toothy grin that is 'Azris'.

"Cuz this is your rare day off, duh! Might as well make you enjoy it to the fullest!" At that, Noiz's green eyes blinked. Well, it's true that he took a day off today, and he didn't plan anything for today...

He watched as Azris' ticket got accepted and they are allowed to enter the amusement park. Wherever he sees, it's only bright, playful colors that met his sight as he turned around. This amusement park had different theme every week, so this time, they happened to visit when the whole park is filled with bunnies; the stands, the snacks, the stuffs, everything is covered with colorful bunnies in variety size and shapes. The strawberry blonde haired man got distracted by another tug, make his attention went towards his daughter who pointed rather excitedly at the huge roller coaster before them, probably the largest one in here. The head of the giant bunny at the very front looked very innocent, though.

"That looks fun, Papa!" she cheered, tug him again towards the said ride. "Let's try this one first!"

Noiz seemed to reconsider that, before nodding after some thoughtful mussing in his head. Well, they're here anyway, and just like Azris said, might as well enjoy this to the fullest, right?

**.**

"Papa! Again! Again!" Azris squealed out loud once the ride ended once again. While the other participants looked like they just died inside from the killer motions that make some of them emptying their stomach couple of times along the way, Azris and Noiz are the only one that looked utterly unfazed. In fact, the peach haired girl keep on ride on the said roller coaster with delight squeals the whole time. It's a pure wonder that Smaragd still manage to stuck between her hairs without falling for the whole time. Pseudo Rabbit, on the other hand, being kept safe where he buckled it at his hip. But this time, it obviously that her play time with the roller coaster had to come to a stop when her tiny stomach growled, make the said child simply blinked at it. "...Oops."

Noiz let out a small chuckle before helped her get off the ride, walked out along with the others that looked like they're about to fall any seconds now. "...Let's get lunch then, and tried other rides after." he told her, which she agreed with a big nod and loud hum. Hand-in-hand, they went to the food court area, explored around the available stalls and bought some that interest them. Once the foods are collected in their arms, they look for an empty seat for two and sat there, wolfing down their improper lunch peacefully. Noiz took this time to look for the park's map, his green eyes scanned around to look for another ride that is the closest, but not a rather boring one as well. It didn't take long for him to find one, then let Azris see it as well while she munched on her deep fried churros. "...Want to go here next?"

The said child simply nodded, her eyes closed with her large smile, still stuffed with food. Seeing that, Noiz couldn't help the small smile that creep on his face, pulling out his handkerchief and went to wipe the chocolate smear she had near her cheek as she sips on her bubble tea. The strawberry blonde haired man simply watched her as he finished his burger, Azris just about to wolf down her ice cream. Well, to be honest it's been a while since the last time they've done anything like this, so it's rather refreshing to him although the first half of the day is spent for riding roller coaster. But it's fine, they still got time to explore the other rides they over here, so there's no need for the rush.

But it seems like his daughter have a different opinion as she finished with her ice cream, hopped down from her seat then reached for her bubble tea. After that, she walked to his side, tugged at his shirt as she blinked her green-yellow topaz eyes that shine brightly at him. "Let's go, Papa!" she urged, tugged once more.

At that, Noiz couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Azris is never a pushy child in the first place, so it's rather odd to see her all demanding like this. But then, he guess she's just too excited since actually, this is the first time they went to an amusement park, so he simply thought that her eagerness came from that. So, grabbing his drink, he followed after Azris' excited steps towards the next ride, a small smile adored his face the whole time as he watched his daughter skipping around excitedly.

Well, this kind of stuff doesn't bad, anyway.

**.**

By the time they're finished with the adrenaline challenging rides, it's already past evening.

Azris stretched her tiny back as they walked out from the park, a satisfied smile on her face. In her hands and her father's there are bunch of shopping bags full of toys, souvenirs and few are filled with food. She turned around to face her father that had more bags than her(obviously, and plus the giant bunny plushie that he's holding right now), grinning so wide that it almost make her cheeks went numb. "That is soo much fun, Papa~!" she cheered, then blinked her green-yellow topaz eyes at him. "How are you, Papa? Did you have fun?"

At that question, Noiz hummed quietly, thinking thoroughly about it. "....Yeah." he finally answered, nodding slightly. He pretty much enjoyed the rides that they had, and the foods are okay. You could say that he's more or less enjoyed his time here. Upon that, the grin on his daughter's face grew impossibly wider, which make the corner of his lips tugged upwards into a soft smile. If it's there something similar between Aoba and Azris, it would be their dazzling grin that seemed to make the whole surrounding brighter just with it.

"That's a relief, then!" the peach haired girl exclaimed, and Noiz wouldn't have to be shocked if she didn't continued. "Otherwise, today's purpose would end up being a bummer! I did struggled to get those tickets, after all."

...Huh?

Completely stopped on their tracks, pair of green eyes clashed with topaz one as they simply stood there, in the middle of the crowds and setting sunset all around them. The older Wilhelm couldn't help the shocked stare he directed towards her, while the child, seemed understand that, simply smiled at him, wide and full of energy.

"Happy birthday, Papa!"

"....!"

After being shocked again for a whole different reason this time, Noiz could felt how his face muscles are eased up after it calmed down. This time, the smile that broke across his face is not a thin, barely-there one. It's a full out smile, the smile that even stark clear to the whole world to see. But, it's only directed to his daughter, his daughter that obviously know that her mother won't make it in time for her father's birthday, decided to go ahead and get her hands on the tickets just for him, so he won't feel too lonely on his birthday due the absence of his dearest 'wife'.

Carefully kneeling down before her, Noiz bent forward so his lips could reach her forehead, kissing tenderly. Right now, he felt utterly blessed to have such thoughtful and smart child with him.

"...Thank you, Azris. _Meine Tochter_."

Azris let out a bubbly giggle, hugged his neck as one of his hands that isn't holding the plushie hold her close. After a while like that, they let go, and Noiz's sight is immediately greeted by the cheerful smile that belonged to Azris.

"Let's go home, Papa! Grandma says that she will prepare a cake for you today!"

Chuckling softly, Noiz simply nodded, before hauled his child in his arm. Azris scooted close, clutching their shopping bags close as they went for their ride that Pseudo Rabbit had called earlier.

**.**

Stuffed and content, Noiz carefully set his sleeping daughter on the bed. Tonight, they decide to sleep together, more or less to make up for the father-daughter moment bonding that they have missed for a while now(now that he thought about it). Faintly smile at how Azris mumbled quietly in her sleep, the strawberry blonde haired man set himself right next to her, pulled the blanket past her shoulder before fumbling a little with his coil. A screen pop out, and it didn't take long for it to change to something else.

 _"Noiz~"_ Aoba looked utterly relieved seeing his face. It seemed he managed to survive the difficult meeting, somehow. _"Happy birthday, Noiz. How are you?"_

The said man hummed lowly, a small smile stretched on his lips. "I've been fine. Our daughter accompany me well today."

At that comment, Aoba raised an eyebrow, but then at the swift of angle towards the sleeping form of their peach haired girl right next to Noiz make him blinked, his mouth formed a small 'o' before he chuckled lightly. _"So Azris managed to make your birthday an enjoyable one, huh? I'm glad to know that."_

Noiz nods, shifted on his place to lean against the headboard more comfortably. "We went for an amusement park today." he told him, then his green eyes turned to the pile of goodies that they put at the corner of the room. "...We also get some stuffs. I'll show it to you once you're here."

 _"Can't wait."_ the blue haired man hummed, his hazel eyes met the affectionate gaze from the green orbs with the same intensity. _"I'll finish wrapping up soon, I probably will able to get on plane tonight, and arrive German tomorrow night."_

Hummed in acknowledge at that, Noiz reached out, his fingertips lightly traced the frame of Aoba's face on the screen. His fond smile never flatter. "...I'll be waiting then." he murmured, the smile on his face grew wider when Aoba reached out as well, make their fingers brushed slightly with each other through the screen. "....And Aoba?"

 _"Mhmm?"_ the blue haired man hummed absentmindedly, his hazel eyes blinked at him. He must be tired out from all the tension and pressure that he had for that meeting.

"...We truly, are blessed parents." the strawberry blonde haired man pointed out, his green eyes stared fondly at his daughter that slept innocently at his side, a trail of drool oozed out from the corner of her mouth as she snored lightly. Aoba chuckled softly, can't help but agree. His hazel eyes also stare softly at the sight of the peach strands at the corner of the screen. His eyes then back to Noiz's face again, his smile is as beautiful and dazzling as always, one thing that Noiz know won't change even after centuries. _"...I love you, Noiz. You, and Azris too..."_

"...I know, I love both of you too, Aoba." Noiz replied, felt that this moment is where he felt connected with Aoba emotionally, healed his loneliness from his absence a little bit. "...I'll see you tomorrow then."

 _"Yeah, good night, Noiz."_ After blowing him a goodnight kiss, they hang up. Sighs softly, Noiz went ahead and turn off the lights before tucked himself in the bed, felt how Azris nuzzled closer to him once he gets himself under the cover. Chuckling, the man embrace his daughter close, before fell into a deep slumber himself. Little did he knew, a large grin is plastered on Azris' face, still sleeping peacefully.

This day might be not the best one, since Aoba isn't here, but thankfully, Azris know how to cheer him up at the absence of his 'wife'.

**.**

**.**

**I hope I did the justice on doing Noiz-Azris family bonding moment here**

**Once again, happy birthday Noiz~ although, it's belated lol**

**On with 'Our World' fiction! lololol**

**See you guys next time~~**


End file.
